


Drawings

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this poem:</p><p>I knew a boy who liked to draw<br/>He drew pictures that nobody saw<br/>He was more artistic late at night<br/>In the bathroom, out of sight<br/>He kept a secret no one knew,<br/>He didn't tell soul and his gallery grew<br/>His drawings were different, no paper or pen<br/>But needed a bandage now and again.<br/>We stood by the river under the stars,<br/>He rolled up his sleeves and showed me his scars.<br/>He felt embarrassed and looked down at his shoe,<br/>Then I rolled up my sleeves and whispered "I draw too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawings

I brought the knife down on my wrist, the cool metal felt comfortable on my skin, like an old t-shirt you haven’t worn in awhile, or a friend you haven’t seen in years. But that last one would require having friends. Slowly I dragged the blade across my skin. Nobody likes you. cut They’re only pretending to be your friends because they pity you. Red beads started to form at the cuts. You’re just a worthless little gay freak who everyone hate, they’d be happy if you were gone. This isn't the first time I cut and it sure as hell won't be the last. After a few more of my little “drawings” I cleaned up my arm and waited till the blood stopped flowing and I shrugged on my jacket. I put my knife back underneath the squeaky floorboard and left the bathroom. It wasn’t bright out but it wasn’t dark. Like the sun hasn’t set but its hanging low in the sky just waiting for that moment where it can just fall and the darkness consumes the earth. Just like how I wait for that one thread to snap and the darkness completely consumes me.  
“Hey Nico!” I heard Will Solace call from over by the lake. I walked over and leaned against the tree. We hang out here mostly, away from people, the way I like it, and fresh air and outside, the way Will likes it. He doesn’t like you though.He just feels sorry and he’s afraid if he hurts your feelings you’ll shadow travel and disappear. Good for everyone but Will doesn’t want one of his patients to die.  
“Hey, I need to show you this place, sorta like this but farther into the woods and has an amazing view of the sunset. Come on.” He grabbed my wrist. I tugged away, I still don’t like human contact. Bad idea, the recently made cuts reopened and started to bleed, darkening the shade of grey of my jacket.  
“Hey, you coming or?” He turned around and saw the blood. “Are you bleeding? I need to see, I’m a healer, did you like get scraped by something?”  
“No, I didn’t get scraped, you don’t need to-” Too late, he rolled up my sleeves and saw my many drawings.  
“Did you?” He tilted his head towards my drawings. I bit my lips and nodded my head in shame, and looked at my shoe. 

Then he rolled up his sleeves and whispered “I draw too.”


End file.
